


Carousel

by ashesrose



Category: Heroes of Olympus - Fandom, HoO - Fandom, PJO - Fandom, percy jackson - Fandom, rick riordan - Fandom
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, Femslash, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Romantic Tension, Sexual Tension, Slash, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-16 18:21:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4635501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashesrose/pseuds/ashesrose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Piper and Calypso like each other, but Piper is stuck in a relationship with Jason and Calypso is stuck in a relationship with Leo. Same goes for Jason and Leo. But everyone is keeping their love a secret. It feels like they're going round and round on a carousel.<br/>Starts with a little bit of Jasiper and Caleo but ends with Pipalypso and Valgrace/Leason</p>
            </blockquote>





	Carousel

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter could be a little boring but what can I say, it's the first one! Don't worry, better and hopefully longer ones are coming

"Round and round like a horse on a carousel.Will I catch up to love, I could never tell. I know, chasing after you is like a fairytale, but I feel like I'm glued on tight to this carousel."- Melanie Martinez, Carousel.

\---------------------------------------

Piper decided a long time ago that love was twisted. Love could make you feel like you were floating on a cloud one minute but it could make you feel crushed and broken the next. But she'd never truly experienced how the pain of love felt until she met Calypso.

It wasn't love when they first met. It wasn't even a crush. That was too absurd to think about at the time. They met when Leo had crashed his own funeral, and no, he didn't just show up, he literally crashed Festus right next to where his own funeral was. Everyone was alright. Leo and Calypso weren't hurt and Festus just had a few injuries or whatever you would call it when a metal dragon crashes. Jason and Piper had run up to Leo and hugged but then Piper had punched him in the gut. You know? Typical reunion with your best friend who you thought was dead.

Then Piper had met Calypso. Piper thought she was attractive the minute she met her, but it wasn't like she was crushing on her....yet. Piper knew she was bi before she had met Calypso, so finding her attractive wasn't an unusual feeling. And she really was attractive. She was nice as well. Leo introduced them and they shook hands and she smiled showing off her pretty white teeth. And now, a couple weeks later, Piper wasn't sure that she wanted Calypso to be just a friend.

Piper was sat on a bench pretending to stare at the trees and lake, when she was really staring at Leo and Calypso. They both looked so happy. Piper was happy for them, but she wasn't. She stared at Calypso's beautiful caramel locks and her pretty smile. Piper took a lock of her own choppy hair in her hand and grimaced. She didn't know why, she loved her choppy hair, but now Piper felt as if her having messy hair connected to her not being in a relationship with Calypso. Piper knew this wasn't true, so why did she feel this way?

Piper felt arms wrap around her. She looked up and saw Jason hugging her from behind. Piper half smiled.

"Hey Piper," Jason said.

"Hey Jason." Jason removed his arms from Piper and sat down next to her. He leaned in for a kiss. Piper didn't want to, but she kissed back. What was she doing? She liked Jason, didn't she?

"What's up?" Jason asked.

"Nothing." Piper looked at Leo and Calypso again. Jason must have noticed what she was doing.

"I'm...happy for them," Jason said. He sounded like he didn't really want to say that but Piper just thought it was her mind playing tricks on her. It was easy for her to think that Jason wanted her and Calypso to be together when he really didn't at all.

"Umm...me too. Piper sighed. Piper hoped Jason thought it was a sigh of contentment. They both sat next to each other in silence. It was slightly awkward but neither of them really payed attention to the awkwardness. They were both trying to look like they were staring at the scenery when they were really staring at the couple in the distance. But of course, neither of them knew that they were BOTH staring.

\---------------------------------------

Why did Calypso feel this way? She was supposed to be with Leo right? Leo had rescued her and gotten her off the island. She was in love with him, wasn't she? Then why did she catch herself sneaking glances at the cute Aphrodite girl, Piper McLean all week. Leo loved Calypso and she was checking out a girl who had a boyfriend. Calypso didn't know if Piper was straight. She could be bi or pan. Calypso was pan which explained why she had loved Leo. Or maybe it was the stupid curse that made her think it was love. That would explain a lot. The curse could have caused her to fall in love with Leo and the minute she left the island the curse disappeared and Calypso no longer had feelings for Leo. Leo was a nice guy, really. And he could be really romantic when he tried. But, Calypso just wasn't content with being in a relationship with him.

When he had grasped her hand earlier she felt like she was being shocked. And it wasn't like the electric feeling who get when you hold your soulmate's hand, (which Calypso didn't know what it was like) it was almost like she had been electrocuted, but without some of the pain and injuries. When Leo kissed her she felt sparks, but again, not the good kind. As they walked together Calypso looked behind her to see Piper looking at her and Leo. Calypso felt a blush spreading across her cheeks but pretended like it wasn't there and just smiled warmly. Piper smiled as well and Jason came and stole her attention. Calypso could feel her heart fluttering. She had to admit it, she had fallen for Piper McLean, hard. And there was no turning back now.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to leave a comment or kudos if you enjoyed! And don't forget to subscribe if you want to see more of this fanfic :)


End file.
